


A Second Chance

by annetheseamaiden



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne had remained silent for a couple of weeks because she wanted to be sure.<br/>But he had noted the changes.<br/>They were subtle changes but they were there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

He had noted the changes.

 They were subtle changes but they were there.

The way she ate.

The way she dressed.

She had changed her flirty heels for sandals and tiny wedges.

Anne had remained silent for a couple of weeks because she wanted to be sure. Not for Richard’s sake, but instead for her own. She couldn’t go through the ups and down of being let down by herself. This made her wait.

Richard had noted her mood change. She was not cranky, but instead she was clingy. All she wanted was to be kissed, hugged and cherished.

And he did it.

He cherished her since he knew what it was going on. Anne was pregnant. He had noticed the tiny little bump in her lower belly. He did not had to be a doctor to notice it.

He smiled at her while she ate her frozen hazelnut yogurt.

It had been the fourth time this week that she had asked for frozen yogurt.

“I think it might we wise if I invested in a franchise.” Richard joked as he stood besides her.

“Thank you.” Anne said pecking his cheek.

Richard enjoyed her smile.

It was a smile with mischief. A smile that a lover will give when there was something brewing. A smile keeping a secret.

Richard did not pushed her. Though he was dying to know for sure, he did not pressed the matter. Instead, he asked her if she wanted another one as a joke, but with all the confidence of the world she responded with a nod.

“Add walnuts and strawberries syrup please.”

“I was joking.” He laughed.

“But I want more!” She shivered with a shy smile.

Richard nodded as he stood up. He was not going to say not to her, nor to the baby he knew that she had inside of her womb.

“As you say milady!” Richard said as he gave her his car keys. “But go to the car. You are cold and I don’t want you to get cold.”

Anne giggled at her childhood friend and now husband. She liked when he behaved in that way and said such things.

“Okay.” She said taking her keys, “And don’t be shy with the walnuts.”

Kissing her head, he said that he wouldn’t be. 

Richard made the line once again, grabbing the cup. He pushed the lever down and he was more than generous with the yogurt. He then added what she had asked, and went even further. He added little chocolate chips for his queen.

“Another one?” The cashier asked.

“My wife is pregnant. I know she is so I just want to spoil her.” He explained.

The cashier looked at him weirdly while he swiped his card and pressed his pin number. After taking the receipt, Richard went to the car and as he walked he saw Anne over the phone with a smile. 

Anne was talking on her phone with her sister Isabel.

“Open it.” Anne said.

“I could lose my job because of this.” Isabel said.

Isabel worked in a lab. She was a technician and she was not supposed to open the results once they were processed.

“Come on Bells! I want— I need to know. The waiting is killing me and I can’t keep like this. If I am pregnant, it might harm, the tension, it might harm the baby.”

“You owe me, you know.”

“I already do. Just open it!”

Isabel reached for the N tab before remembering that it was the Y she had to look for.

“York, Anne.” Isabel said, “I have it.”

“Open it! Hurry up. Richard is on his way.”

“Can’t you like come over? I might lose my job.”

“Isabel, ifgo over there I will kick you for being a wimp. Just do as I say!”

Isabel sighed as she gave into her sister’s will. “If I lose my license you will owe me.”

“Just open it!” Anne chuckled nervously.

There was a silence for a moment. Isabel was not heard.

“Bells?”

“I could seriously get in trouble for doing this.” Isabel said.

“Isabel!” Anne cried out loud, “Tell me!”

Anne’s sister laughed. “Oh for goodness’s sake!”

“Am I not?” Anne asked with disappointment in her voice.

“If it is a girl, you better name it like me, you know; since she could have a jobless aunt because of you!”

“Am I pregnant?” Anne cried.

“Yes, you are!” Isabel said excited, “You are Annie. You are! I am going to be an Aunt!”

“Oh God! I knew it. I felt it!”

“I am so happy for you!” Isabel said, “Can we meet later?”

“Yeah, tomorrow, but please do not tell Mom or Dad.” Anne said before hanging up the phone.

Anne cleared her happy tears before Richard came in and smiled at him.

“Are you crying?” He asked.

“I have to tell you something.” Anne said, “Would you please sit down?”

He entered the car, and sat in the driving seat. Anne looked at him with such excitement that made him smile.

“I love you.” He said as he gave her the paper bag with the yogurt inside.

“So do I!” Anne said not truly believing what was going on.

“With all of my heart.” Richard added as he looked straight at her.

“I am pregnant!” Anne said.

“I know.” Richard said with calmness, “I already knew that!”

Anne looked at him wondering how could have him been able to know such thing. “How?”She asked.

“I know you. You had headaches but you weren’t taking ibuprofen. Your allergies were out of control and you didn’t take a thing. Just as you, I had my suspicions.”

Anne frowned. 

“What?” Richard asked.

“I thought that you would be surprised.” She pointed out.

“And I am!” Richard sighed, “We have been trying for so long, and I can’t believe it, but I had my suspicions and we are going to be parents, and you are going to be the mother of my child. All I want to do to you now is hug you, and kiss you, never let you go.”

Richard leaned in to kiss her, which Anne accepted.

“I am going to be extra careful now.” Anne said referring to her miscarriage last year.

“This is going to be different. Your Dad had a heart attack; plus, you were in your early days! It was too much because he almost died. It is different now, Anne. I promise you.”

“Are you happy?” Anne said as she touched her belly.

“We were going to go to the movies, but instead Ms. York, we are going to the department store, and pick this baby’s first blanket.” Richard asked as he rubbed her belly, “How about that?”

“That would be lovely!” Anne smiled.

“Maybe we can throw some little tiny socks and a tiny pair of black Converse. It will work for either sex.”

 Anne laughed.

“That way, that little boy or girl can be like his or her Daddy. Always wearing the same pair of shoes because he loves them.”

“How about we get you a new ones instead?” Anne asked, “Then, we will decide what kind of shoes.”

“I am going to fight you with this. I want our baby to wear Converse shoes, and also to have your hair. We need a baby name book.”

“I have that one.” Anne said referring to the first baby book he had bought her the year before.

“Okay then!” Richard smiled, “Eat that, and let’s buy our child’s first blanket!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> :) thanks for reading


End file.
